Love found in a coffee shop
by Volleyballgirl18
Summary: Spencer Hastings is an uptight girl in college. What happens when she runs in to a blue eyed handsome man in the coffee shop? Can Toby turn Spencer's live upside down in a good way? or will Spencer deny the spark between her and Toby? Please Read and Review!
1. Chapter 1

Love found in a coffee shop

Prologue (Spencer POV)

My name is Spencer Hastings. I am 21 years old. I live in Pennsylvania and am attending Upenn to become a lawyer, just like my parents. Both my parents are the best known lawyers in rosewood therefore, they expect me to become I lawyer and be just as good as them. I admit that I do love the idea of becoming a lawyer; you get to help put away guilty suspects. I have 3 best friends who are more like my family. I used to have 4 best friends but one got murdered and they never found the killer. My 3 best friends are Hannah, Emily and Aria. Hannah is in New York at college, doing a program for fashion and makeup. Emily is in California for a swimming scholarship with her girlfriend Paige. Aria decided to stay in Rosewood and attend Art classes to become an art teacher. Also so she can stay with Ezra. I am single, or at least was until something happened in the coffee shop with a handsome blue eyed man.


	2. see you soon then?

**Author's Note**

**I don't own anything in this story. Plus I will try and update 1 every 2 weeks, I have a very busy schedule and don't have very much free time.**

Chapter 1: Sorry?

Spencer's POV

BEEP BEEP BEEP

Ugh.. I hate Monday mornings, I have class 8am till 4pm. Thank god for the coffee shop down the road from the school or I would be dead. I hop out of bed and turn my alarm off. I walk into my small bathroom to have a quick shower. I live in my own apartment about 5 minutes away from the school. I have lived here since my 2 year of school. It is a lot quieter for studying but it is really small. I barely have room to cook in my kitchen, but its ok because I can't cook. After I get out of the shower I put on a black pencil skirt, that ends mid-thigh, a long sleeve white button up shirt and my black toms. I leave my hair in its natural curls and put a little make up on. Once I am dressed I walk into the kitchen and cook an egg. After I am done eating I leave the apartment at 7:30 and head to the coffee shop. I am in there so much that most of the people working there already know my order, a large extra strong coffee. I walk into the coffee shop when I notice a handsome guy sitting in the chairs by the window. He is reading catcher of the rye, my favourite book. I didn't know I was staring until he looked up and lock eyes with me and smiled. I was mesmerized by the colour of his eyes. They were so blue. I smiled back and turned around to grab my coffee and left for class before I was late.

Thank god class is over. I swear that was the longest class I have ever been to. I kept zoning out thinking about the beautiful blue eyes. I don't know why. I just meant him, I didn't even talk to him so why am I so caught up on him? I don't know but I need to focus on school. I have a big test coming up in 2 weeks so I should start studying tonight. I stop at the coffee shop on my way home. As I am leaving the coffee shop I run right in to something, a person. I fall right on my butt and spill my coffee all over me.

"Watch where you're…" I stop mid sentence when I look up to see those beautiful blue eyes.

"I am sorry I didn't see you coming out" he says shyly. Which I find so cute.

"It's ok I should have been watching where I was going." I reply. I notice that my white shirt is covered in coffee and is now see through. I think he notices to because he begins to panic.

"OH MY GOD, I am so sorry can I buy you another shirt or coffee or both?" he asks politely.

"No its fine I am not that far away. I can change when I get home" I exclaim to him. I really don't mind I just really like talking to him. He has an amazing smile.

"Can I at least buy you lunch or dinner to make it up to you?" he asks. I should really say no I don't know anything about this guy, but my heart tells me another thing.

"Ya I would like that" I smile at him.

"I didn't get your name by the way?" he asks.

"Spencer, Spencer Hastings and you?" I reply.

"Toby, Toby Cavanaugh." He mimics my voice with a smirk. "How about I meet you here for dinner tonight at 7o'clock?" he asks.

"Ya that's perfect" I exclaim. "See you see then?" I ask

"See you soon then" he replies happily and begins to walk away. I can't stop the smile on my face as a walk home. I didn't know anything about the guy and the old Spencer would think I was crazy, but now I say take a chance. Plus he was so hot; I am going to have to call the girls up to figure out what I am going to wear. I don't even know what kind of restaurant we are going to. OMG I am freaking.

**What would you rather? Smaller chapters but once a week or longer chapters and 1 every 2 weeks? Please review and tell me what you thought of this chapter. Reviews make my day**

**Kisses Volleyballgirl18**


	3. Chapter 3: Emergency

Chapter 2: Emergency

Spencer POV

Once I got home I texted the girls SOS. They said they would be over in 10 minutes. I sit anxiously waiting for them to come. I decide to have a quick shower while I wait for them. Once I am out of the shower I put on black volleyball shorts and a white tank top. I go into the living room waiting for the girls. 2 minutes later there is a really loud knock on the door. I walk to the door and open it. The second I open the door the girls rushed in to my apartment with scared looks on their faces.

"What's the emergency? I had to cancel my nail appointment!" Hannah questions frantically.

"I need your guys help with picking out an outfit for tonight" I reply shyly.

"Finally I thought you would never ask, maybe now we can get you some actually good clothes and not these old granny clothes you wear. What is making you want to fix your closet?" Hannah asks. I am kind of hurt that she called my clothes old granny clothes.

"No, Hannah I meant just for tonight not my whole closet. And I think my clothes look fine thank you very much." I reply angrily.

"Woo someone's got a hot date?" Aria questions raising her eye brows.

"Actually, yes" I say lower my head trying to hide the blush.

"Aww, Spence I need details" Hannah demands.

"Well I need your guys help finding a hot outfit. But I don't know where we are going, all I know is we are going to dinner. "I ask knowing they will help me in a heartbeat. They have been begging me to go out more often.

"So, who's the guy?" Emily asks, while Aria goes into my bathroom grabbing my makeup and hair stuff. Hannah goes into my closet searching for a cute outfit.

"Well, he is super-hot; he is really tall and muscular what I could see. He had piercing blue eyes and brown hair that was spiked up. He has this really cute chin dimple and his name is Toby Cavanagh."

"Damn, you really like him! How did you meet him?" asks Emily.

"We kind of ran into each at the coffee shop. I wasn't watching where I was going and ran into him. I fell on my butt right in front of him and spilt my coffee on my white shirt making it see through." I say things looking down knowing how embarrassing this story sounds." Any ways he helped me up and offered to buy me a new shirt and coffee, but I said it was fine that I only live a few blocks away. He asked if he could at least make it up to me by bringing me out for dinner, so I said yes. And that's why I need your help."

"Well this is my favourite kind of emergency! So how long do we have told your date?" Hannah says. She is such a fashion diva.

"I have to be at the coffee shop by 7 and it is 5 now" I answer.

"So that gives us about an hour and a half. I think we can do it." Hannah replies determined to make me look amazing.

An hour and a half later the girls are all done. Hannah picked my outfit. I really didn't have a choice of what she put me in. but I have to admit I look pretty good. I am wearing a fiery red tube dress. It as a sweet heart neckline and ends mid-thigh. It doesn't look trashy at all like I thought it would. She out me in black small heels, because I am already tall I didn't want to look too tall. Emily did my hair. She did a headband braid and did a light wavy through the rest. Aria did my makeup. She did a Smokey eye that made my eyes pop and but a light red lipstick. I really hope we don't go to some burger joint or something because that is going to be really embarrassing.

"So, how do I look?" I ask nervously.

"You look amazing Toby is going to drool." Aria says.

"You got to get going. Here is your purse and I expect details in the morning." They say as the leave the apartment. Right before the door closes behind them I hear Hannah yell

"Don't forget to use condoms!" even though I am alone I can feel my face turn beat red. I grab my car keys and red purse. I lock my apartment and ahead for the coffee shop. Once I get there I notice that I am 5 minutes early. I really hope that he is already there. I get out of my car and lock it. I start walking to the coffee shop when I notice him sitting out in the front. He has a blue dress shirt on and black pant. His hair is spiked up. The blue in his shirt really brings out the colour in his eyes. I continue walking when he looks up. Our eyes lock and I began to get butterflies. Right when he smiles and begins to stand up. He starts walk towards me until we meet up.

"Hey" I say first.

"Hi, you look amazing" he says and I blush.

"You don't look so bad yourself handsome" I flirt while playing with the collar of his shirt.

"Shall we go, we can take my truck" he asks sticking out his hand. I happily take it and we begin to walk to his truck. Once we get to the truck he opens the door for me. I find that so sweet, I just smile and thank him. He walks around to the drives side and starts the truck.

"So where are we going?" I ask curiously.

"It's a surprise" he smirks.

"I hate surprises" I whine. He just smiles and reaches for my hand.

"I think you will like this one" he replies.

"Fine" I reply. So far this date is going amazing. I feel like I have known Toby for a while. There is no awkwardness between us that you usually get on your first dates. I can't wait for the rest of this date.

**Author's Note**

**I decided to update because I was bored. If I get 5-7 reviews I will post another chapter tomorrow. Please review and tell what you think. Next chapter Spoby fluff and Spoby date.**

**Disclaimers: I don't own**

**Kisses Volleyballgirl18:***


End file.
